The Dark Hellcat
by Zucca 101
Summary: A long story delving into the depths of the Ryu, Katt and Nina love triangle, and describing Katt's shamanization. My first upload, R&R please. And pardon the poor assembly. [Rated R for sexual content, some language, violence and blood]


I don't think that nearly enough people write about the feline gladiator, Katt often enough. Much less her shaman form. Much less romance with Ryu. Anyhow, here is my first piece.  
  
The dark hell cat  
  
The group was exhausted after the long walk back to Township, but they had found the dark shaman, and they were setting off to do two things, investigate rumors of an island being terrorized by giants, and to return to Gate.  
  
Township was flying; it's great propulsion systems hard at work. Ryu suddenly awoke, he was having nightmares again, and the soft hum of the mighty flying fortress helped to bring him fully into the waking world. Ryu found it too difficult to return to sleep, so he decided to kill some time down in the meeting room, perhaps play solitaire, practice his spells, meditate, anything but sleep. He slowly walked past Bow's room. The Forest clansman would be easily awakened by the slightest noise. He made his way downstairs.  
  
Ryu sat alone in the main room, Bleak and tireless. It was late at night, so everyone was asleep. Or so he thought. "Couldn't sleep?" Came the ever-perky voice of the former gladiator. "Naw." Ryu replied. " It's just a little anxiety, you know, going to that place I thought I called home again. Patty should be there by now. You know? The dragon expert. And thief" "Expert on dragons? I wonder why?" Katt asked Ryu. "I dunno, maybe it's one of those things she learned while being a thief." Ryu said thoughtfully. "Don't worry." Katt said, a smile forming on her lips. "She'll get all of this settled. Right?" "I hope so." Ryu said, staring out the window at the passing starscape. "Say." Katt chirped. "Now that we have found this last shaman, can we see if she can turn me into something else?" "I think she might actually be the one for you Katt, but I don't really know. Soul unions are not exactly my field of expertise." "Hmm, come to think of it, I dunno about this." Katt said, a hint of fear in her voice. Characteristically changing her mind a mere second from a statement to the contrary. "Remember Sten? He didn't even have legs when he joined souls with Sana and Spoo; he looked like a genie. And Rand, he wasn't really such a huge guy anymore after that, he turned into that little rat-looking thing. What about me? Will I end up having a big, ugly snout? Covered in fur?" Ryu could see that now Katt was thinking about it she was very scared about what she might turn into. "It'll be okay." Ryu comforted. "I promise."  
  
The following day, Ryu decided to use Katt as the next experimentation subject for uniting. Katt was both anxious, and terrified. She, Ryu, and the rest followed her to the Shaman's house. The old Granny was sitting there behind the table as always. "What have you brought me this time, hmm?" The ancient woman asked. "I...I'm going to b-b-be the next subject." Katt said nervously. "Ah, I sense dark energies stirring within you my dear." Granny said, her eyes looking beyond the realm of the physical. "W-W-What does that mean? I'm evil?" Katt asked, her furry ears perking up for the answer. "Oh no, you are not evil, you simply have the potent energies of the void of outer space within. It's not an evil thing. Not in all cases at least." Katt let out a relieved sigh. "Oh good! So, what do I do?" The old woman leaned forward. "Leave it to Sanamo and Shinto."  
  
Katt nervously walked up the tall pyramid shaped base for the center circle. She saw Sana and Shin both meditating and centering themselves before undergoing the uniting. Katt's heart began to beat faster and faster. She stood on the center circle. "Ok-k-kay." She chattered. Her tail twitched spasmodically. The old woman's voice seemed to resonate in and out of the walls. "Sanamo born of fire! Shinto, born of darkness! Unite your powers with this young woman's! UNITE!" The two shamans were engulfed in light, their bodies becoming two glowing pillars. They raced upward to the ceiling's great gem. Katt's heart was pumping full swing now. The beams of light that were Sana and Shin soon fell upon her.  
  
Ryu and the rest of the group heard Katt's distorted scream as her very bodily fabric was ripped, shifted, and rearranged. Ryu raced to the door and pounded on it with his fists. "What's going on in there Granny?!" He hollered. A light shined underneath the door. Ryu stepped back, The door slowly creaked open. A smoky mist filled the room. Something strode out. Rand gasped. Bow stared, his jaw dropping, Sten whistled in admiration, Jean swore in French, And Spar and Bleu simply observed. "K-Katt?" Ryu asked. The young woman that stood in the door was in two words, heartbreakingly beautiful. Her face, oh her face! Her face would give you the impression that the finest artist in the world had crafted it with a laser sharp chisel. Her body was roughly the same, but far more supple, swift and shapely. Her eyes glowed an incredibly bright red, a cascade of reddish-gold hair fell down past her shoulders, like a sun-dappled stream to her knees. Her ears were considerably longer, and had many a golden earring lining them. Her skin was as blue as a cloudless summer sky, and flawless as the world's grandest pearl. The only noticeable difference in her body shape was that her legs were a great deal longer, making up for more then half of her current height. Her long tail had a plum of fur at the tip, and that was all the fur she had now. It was the same brilliant color as her hair, with a ring right at the beginning of the fur line. A single blood red garment clung to her pale blue flesh like a second skin, allowing full field of motion. It revealed much skin, for all it covered were areas of the body restricted by taboo. Still however, her shoulders and nearly every portion of her thighs were well visible, including her abdominal muscles. The garb had tendrils from it that spread across her form in many delicate and natural patterns, and yet it looked stronger then steel. I tell you now, if she strode into the same room as you sit in now, your senses would flare in every conceivable manner. A pair of giant ornate boots went all the way up her knees were now in place, and were followed by black gauze wrappings that want to her thighs and ended in leg-bracelets. Sturdy, yet elegant gauntlets covered her lower arms, and stopped at the wrist. Allowing her hands to move about freely. An elaborate ruby-studded necklace went across her neck. All of her new equipment was decorated with precious gemstones. The dark creature looked at Ryu and responded to the question he asked before I began to tell you of Katt's remarkable transformation. "Why, yes." She said in a very low, focused and centered voice. Her tone was very wispy and ghostly. "Wow." Was all Rand could utter. "Sacra bleu!" Jean swore. Bleu turned her head in Jean's direction and cast him an angry glance. Bow simply stared. "Nice legs." Sten observed, but shut up when he saw the fiery red eyes glance in his direction. "Fascinating." Spar said, taking notice of the heavy boots. "So, how does it feel Katt?" Nina asked. Katt turned her head in Nina's direction and cast a haunting look; her eyes seemed to drill into her soul. "The words I require elude translation's grasp." Katt said slowly. "Suffice to say, I feel strong." At this point, granny woke up, and saw the entity standing in the room. "Oh dear! It's Diablas! The Dark Martial artist, and duchess of the ancient Woren!" The old woman gasped. "Calm down Granny." Sporadic said, rushing in. "Now, who is Diablas?" "I've only heard legends." Granny whispered. "An ancient Woren noblewoman, a fighter and a mage. She could cast all kinds of destructive spells. Her power was said to be passed down from generation to generation, it seems as though your friend, Rinpu, is a descendant of Diablas'!" "I am?" Katt asked, her earrings jingling as her ears perked. "Yes my child. You are." Granny replied. "She was the leader in many wars, back when the Woren clan were numerous. She led many warriors. And she was perhaps the finest leader of the Worens ever to grace them. She was very chivalrous, and noble." "Was Diablas evil? There were noble evils back then as well." Spoorda asked, her mind racing on what to do. "Oh heavens no! She was very kind and virtuous! But she used Dark energy; so many people did not see her too kindly. Even when she sacrificed her life shortly after having a child. It was a battle against one of the primary demons that attacked. She saved the entire city of Highfort, and at the cost of many of the Woren warriors, that is why they are so scattered now. Highfort was saved, but they still did not see her deeds for what they were. They chose to see a monster in the savior of their culture and city, they chose to believe in their traditions, and never really saw her for who she was, but in truth, she was very kind and caring. It's sad, really. And terrifying, the things she fought..." Sten spoke up. "Yes, I heard the legends, but I thought they were just stories meant to frighten children, heck, even adults. She was terrifying they would say. A friend of mine who is a historian, when I was a child, told me all about Diablas and the wars she fought against nightmarish beasts and horrors of the evil realms. I can remember being so scared, that I had to keep the lanterns lit when I went to sleep at night." Sten shivered. Nina looked in Katt's direction. "And now we have that same power here with us...." Nina trailed off. "Do not be afraid." Katt said in a soft and soothing tone. "I am still Rinpu Chuan. And I still have my vows to keep to you all. So... Shall we go see what I am capable of?" Everyone knew it was a poor decision to argue with a Woren, but now everyone was under the impression that the price for argument had been escalated to sudden death for he who gets her mad. At least that was a safe assumption for them to make, based on her ancestor's history. Bow and Ryu exchanged glances.  
  
They walked out of the uniting chamber, it was here where Sten asked. "Hey! I don't see any weapons! What good is she if she ain't got no stinkin' weapons!" Katt's eyes seemed to grow brighter and fierier as she stared into Sten's. "I, am a weapon." She said with a cold tone. With that, good Lord, she leapt skyward, landed on the ground, and swung her leg at a nearby pine-tree. The tree absorbed so much energy that it exploded, sending goblets of sap and wood chips in every direction. "Good grief!" Bow exclaimed. "The pine-tree's bought it!" Sten nervously looked up at the flaring eyes. "Point well taken." He whimpered. "The effect that would have on a monster...." Spar trailed off. "Would be devastating." Bleu finished. Are we sure we want to unleash this power?" Nina cut in. "I mean, I know it could help us a great deal, but is it safe? It is after all Void magic. That's what I'm trying to ask." "Nina, you use Black magic." Spar reminded her. "There's Black magic and then there's Void magic. There is a difference." Katt stepped up to Nina; her red eyes glowed a little brighter. "No, I am not safe at all." Katt admitted sincerely. "But that is the point, is it not?" "I'm sorry, it's just this change is so dramatic for you. I'm kind of worried if..." Nina started. "If I will turn on you?" Katt asked, her eyes drilling into Nina's. "Perhaps YOU are afraid I'm a little more powerful? Hmph. I think not. Do not be afraid. I will not harm any of you. However, I feel a blood lust within me. I will prove myself to you if necessary, and satisfy my thirst as well." "Fine!" Nina yelled in her dangerous face, no fear of reprisal. "Show us what you're made of, kitty Katt!" Katt smiled, the kind of smile that sends chills down your spine, and nodded. "Very well." And with that, she dashed into the trees.  
  
"Let's follow her!" Ryu declared. "Ryu." Nina said. "I'm sorry for driving her off like that, I guess I'm not used to being in the presence of voidial energy that powerful. I lose my wits. And my rational thought." "It's okay." Ryu calmed, wondering what Nina meant. "She's the same Katt we all know." "Come quickly!" Sten yelled from a nearby tree. "I've been spying on her for a while! Come and look what she's doing!" The group followed Sten; it was about a quarter mile before they came to a clearing outside of Township, in which Katt was engaged in combat with a trio of giant gong heads! "By the dragon god what is she doing!?" Ryu asked. "Those things'll rip her to pieces!" Nina worriedly said. "I'm not so sure." Bleu said, watching the battle proceed. The first of the gong heads charged at Katt, who was sitting there, just sitting there. A field of energy seemed to be glowing around her. The gong head flew forward at its prey. In few horrible seconds Ryu envisioned the beast plowing into her, shredding flesh and crunching bone, but he remembered in that brief instant that the world is what you make of it. He concentrated on her victory. Katt's eyes flashed open, and she, herself flung herself towards the giant spherical beast, her gold-red hair trailing behind. It was now a morbid game of chicken, both beings flying towards each other, the great monster opened it's giant beak, Katt flew into it, full speed. Before anyone could gasp at a possible loss, a crimson bolt exploded in the back of the huge monster, it's lighter-then-air sacks leaked gas, and it died swiftly. The fiery bolt had none other then Rinpu Chuan. She had flown into the beast's mouth and exited out the other side, not a scratch on her, not even a drop of blood from the gong head. The other two were outraged, and plowed towards her, she stared at one of them, and her red eyes suddenly becoming pure dark, as dark as the voidial powers she harnessed. A lightning bolt came from nowhere and vaporized the creature. The last gong head was still flying towards Katt; she unfortunately did not see it. It impacted with the ground near her, and if not for her lightning-fast reflexes, she would have been crushed beneath it. Instead, Katt was thrown into the air by the kinetic force, and was helpless as she fell, for the gonghead was right underneath her, waiting for her to land right in it's jaws. But it was thrown aside by a far more powerful beast, the Golden Dragon, Ryu, had appeared and was battling with the gong head; it was a short fight. Ryu destroyed the thing just in time to catch Katt. The mighty dragon held her for a moment, and began to glow as he shifted back to his humanoid form. Katt was still in his arms. "You turned into the Gold Dragon for me?" Katt asked. Ryu just blushed, as usual when some one thanks him or gives even a hint of approval. Just blushes. "That was incredible! Sten exclaimed, coming from the bushes with the rest. He saw Ryu holding Katt in his arms, and clicked his tongue at the martial artist, who sneered in his direction. "You turned into a dragon!" Bleu exclaimed. "And you Katt! How magnificent!" "How did you..." Bow uttered at the blue skinned feline. "You flew straight through the gong head. Fascinating." Spar said. "You always say 'Fascinating' Spar." Katt said, getting to her feet. "Of course. The entire battle lasted for fifteen seconds. I find you and your power fascinating." Spar said, monotone as always. "Why you pointy-eared hob-goblin! Are you saying...? You know?" Katt said with a twist of the shoulder. Spar looked at her in confusion, not getting at what she was implying. "I do not understa..." "Oh shut up." Katt interrupted, remembering Spar's emotionless nature. "You and you're bloody logic and reasoning!" She cursed. "I'd have to say it's kind of a comfort to have the real Katt back." Rand said, taking note of Katt's old enthusiasm again. "I absorbed a lot of Diablas's personality, and I will be very much like her while I am in this form. But my warrior's spirit will still shine through, and light our path to victory." Katt stated. "Gee." Rand said, his earlier thoughts dumped. "I never heard you talk like this back in Coursair." "That was then, Rand." Katt said. "This is now."  
  
The island of the giants  
  
The entire group had set forth into the new island they had landed Township upon. Ryu lead the way, Katt was right behind him. Nina and Rand were following close by, and everyone else was trailing off and catching up at regular intervals. The place was full of open plains; it gave Sten and Rand quite a thrill. "So, boss." Sten asked, walking up to a thoughtful Ryu. "What are we looking for here?" Ryu was standing there, but his mind was distant. "Hello? Boss?!" Sten yelled, waving his hands in front of Ryu's face. Ryu snapped back to reality. "Oh, uh, yes?" Sten rolled his eyes to the point where they almost fell out of his head and rolled across the ground. "Why are we here?" "Well, you remember. We're here to hunt down the giants that terrorize the countryside." Ryu explained for the third time. "Oh, you mean, like those things you and Katt fought the other day?!" Sten asked, alarmed. "Yes." Katt piped in. "And more. There are sightings of large mountains of living eye sludge, giant flies, and those colossal gong heads." "F-F-F-Flies?" Sten chattered. "I hate flies." "As do I." Katt said, her crimson-red eyes, glaring into the distance. "All the more reason to hunt and exterminate them." "Yeah well..." Sten cut himself off in mid-sentence. A huge shadow swept across the ground upon which they were standing. They all slowly looked up; an enormous fly was circling as if on cue! "Don't move a muscle." Bleu said calmly. "It won't hurt us if we stand still, I think." "You think?!" Katt hissed. "If we must engage in combat, then let us have the initiative!" "Shut up! All of you!" Rand grunted. "If that thing hears us..." Too late. The monster had heard them all with its' delicate senses. It swooped down and hovered in the middle of the group for a split second. "Kill it!" Ryu shouted. "It's hostile!" "Finally he speaks my language." Katt thought to herself. Katt being the quickest, unleashed a violent fury of kicks and punches using her now, whip-like tail for balance. Her hands and legs seemed a blur as she bashed the thick carapace of the creature. Sten meanwhile, had leapt on the things back and was stabbing away with his magical, double bladed daggers. His nostrils flared, there was a terrible smell coming from this thing, he felt woozy. His skin turned a deep purplish hue, and he fell off the beast, a drugged expression on his face. "Monsieur Sten!" Jean cried, he rushed to Sten's side and dragged him into a nearby bush. He poked his head out to see the rest of the group desperately fighting the huge creature. "You may rejoice! I am back in the fight!" Jean called out, drawing his shimmering rapier in a hiss of light metal. Everyone ignored him, naturally. "A Simafort tar is a soaring soul...!!" Jean began to sing, but as cut off when a kick from the fly slapped him sillier then he already was. Bleu unleashed a massive Bolt-X spell upon the huge fly, but no effect whatsoever. Bleu stared at her wand in disbelief. "Go for the eyes!" Spar called out, his mind touching the monsters mind. "You heard him, the eyes!" Katt cried out. Ryu jumped on top of the thing's head, and stabbed his mighty sword into the fly's eye. It began to fall the ten feet of altitude it had. Ryu jumped off at the last minute, the fly hit the ground with a mighty force, shaking the dirt beneath their feet. "Wasn't so hard." Bow shrugged. "In fact I sort of enjoyed that." "You and me both buddy." Ryu said, walking up to Bow and patting him on the shoulder. "Where's Sten?" Rand asked, taking note of the highlander's absence. "He didn't run away or anything?" "Sacra bleu!" Jean cried. "He was injured so I dragged him to this bush, his skin was turning amusing shades so..." "His skin was what?!" Katt demanded. "It was turning a little purplish..." Jean trailed off. "Why?" "Oh no..." Nina said. Sten rose from the bushes. But he looked unnatural. His flesh sort of drooped, and his hair was starting to fall out. He looked in the group's direction, and staggered towards them. Drool, coming from what looked like his mouth. "He's a zombie now!" Nina shrieked. "That large fly had an enchanted rotting breath." Spar said in his maddeningly calm tone. "Well what do we do about it?!" Ryu demanded, looking towards Sten who was now fifteen feet away. "It is simple. I should have an angel's teardrop here..." Spar trailed off, searching his pouch. "He's getting closer! I'm not going to hesitate to engage!" Nina said. Sten was ten feet away, his flesh drooping further, skin hanging off his bones. "Ah, I have it." Spar calmly said, removing a tiny vial. "Well do it then!" Ryu hollered. "Very well." Spar said in his monotone voice, and popped off the top of the vial. Spar threw the liquid on the advancing highlander/zombie; it seemed to steam as it touched his skin. Sten howled as the holy liquid turned his body back, it had finished its task in seconds. Sten fell on his knees, "Sten!" The Dark martial artist called, rushing to the ex-soldier's side. "Are you okay?" "Oh no! Sten!" Nina cried. Sten was hurting badly, a pounding headache wrenching his skull. His eyes were sullen, and he looked like he was in a state of shock. "Man, he looks like a dead fish." Bow retorted. "Thank you Bow." Sten choked out. "Are you alright Sten?" Nina asked, pulling her face close to his. Sten responded by snatching her around the waist and planting a huge kiss on her mouth. Bow snorted, barely able to contain laughter. "You wretch!!" Nina screeched, pulling away and kicking Sten in the ribs. "It's not enough that you make Ryu disappear when we first met, but then almost get yourself killed, and using that to lay a wet one on me!!" And it was all true. The king of flirts had done one for the books. Used a near-death experience as a ruse. "You son of a... primate!" Nina cursed. "Oh my!" Jean shuddered "You mustn't say such things princess!" A fast glance over the shoulder said 'Shut up!' in a million ways. Jean shut up. "How dare you!" Nina accused "Yeah, I dare a lot of things when it comes to insanely beautiful women." Sten said casually. Nina's cheeks flushed red. Both from anger, and embarrassment. "If you ever try something like that again, I'll turn you into a newt!" Nina threatened. "Yeah, whatever." Sten said, not a care in the world. As the group hiked on, Katt asked Ryu a question. "Ryu, is Nina okay? I've never seen her act so savagely." "Oh? Well, from what I have seen, she really doesn't like people taking advantage of her." Ryu replied. "I see." "And perhaps, her sister weighs heavily on her heart. And this action of Sten's took its toll on her mind."  
  
The group trekked through the woods, and before long, they were lost. "Where are we?" Nina asked, trying to pinpoint the stars to determine their position. Ryu was disappointed in himself for not finding the path home, he thought he was going in the correct direction, but after a while, they could not make heads or tails of the correct route. "I have no idea." Ryu said. "If I may." Spar suggested. "I think we should find a place to camp and sleep so we may do our path finding in daylight." It sounded good to everyone, so they proceeded.  
  
Sten and Ryu were at the lead, talking. Bleu, Nina and Rand were all gossiping, and Katt was taking up the rear, stopping a great deal to look at the local flora and fauna. Spar kept a distant vigil from the rest of the group. "Heh heh heh." Sten laughed. "I got 'er good, didn't I boss?" Ryu cast a sarcastic look Sten's way. "Oh yeah, sure. But try that again and she'll hang you, and I'll help!" Ryu shot. Suddenly a scream from behind them called their attention to the 'now'. Rand came crashing over the ground on his mighty feet. "It's Katt! Something's got her!" Rand cried, his paternal fondness of the Woren causing him to panic. Sten and Ryu followed Rand to a place in the trail where a mountain of a blob was sitting! It was as big as a house, and it had Katt caught by the foot. "Ryu! Help!" The Dark Martial artist cried, her red eyes flaring. "My feet are stuck! It's pulling me in! I can't move! It's got some kind of paralyzation ability!" Ryu looked around frantically, his eyes settled upon those of the blob's, it was really a giant eye sludge, so therefore, it's eyes were it's weakness! "Go for the eyes! Follow me Rand!" Ryu called the huge man. Ryu and Rand climbed a tree nearby, Katt at this point, was on her back, and waist-deep as the sludge pulled her in further. She could not feel her legs. "Hang on Katt!" Sten called, unable to do anything useful. Katt could not tell if she was breathing or not. The green fluid had reached her chest and was creeping up her neck. Ryu and Rand both jumped from the tree and landed on top of the giant sludge. Ryu looked down to see Katt pulled in completely with a tiny slup! "Nooo!" Ryu cried. Katt was running out of air in her lungs, her entire body being paralyzed, Ryu and Rand pounded and sliced at the giant's eyeballs. Bow also shot his crossbow at the eyes, careful not to hit Ryu or Rand, it proved to be easy to puncture them. Fluid drained out of the monstrous eyes and the monster let out a screech as it slumped down, it's body becoming a pool of slime. Ryu rushed to Katt's side, she was coated in the muck, her goldish-red hair and tail-fur was matted from the moist ooze. She was not breathing. "Oh no!" Rand exclaimed. "She's..." "Not yet!" Ryu declared, not letting a friend as special and important as this one slipping by so easily. Ryu began to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Forcing air in and then he would push on her chest to force the slime out of her lungs. "Come on! You can do it!" Nina encouraged. Katt still did not breathe. "Do we have any pills of life?!" Ryu said in desperation. Spar checked his bag and found none, they used their last one some time ago. "Come on Rinpu please!" Ryu pleaded with her lifeless form. "Ryu." Bleu said. "She's not going to make it." "No...." Rand sniffed. Jean reached down and touched Ryu's shoulder. He jerked away. "NOOO!!! I'm not letting it happen!!" Ryu screamed, and again, began mouth- to-mouth resuscitation. "Live damnit!!! LIVE!!!" Katt's chest began to heave, she took a deep breath on her own, her lungs burned as she breathed in oxygen once more. She coughed up a great deal of slime that dribbled down her chin. She looked down at her sludge-coated body, and then at Ryu. "Hey ace." She coughed. "What's the good word?" Ryu smiled with relief. "Well, looks like you made it. I thought I almost lost you there for a moment." "You wont get rid of a tough girl like me that easily Ryu." Katt weakly smiled back. "This is a fact." "I'm just glad you're alive still." Rand said, wiping sweat from his brow and tears from his face. "Yes, I as well." Katt replied, Diablas's vocabulary taking over. "Huh?" Bow asked. " 'I as well'? When did she learn that?" "Since her ancestor began possessing her." Katt replied. "Diablas is guiding me, and showing me how to do things, and how to speak. I actually quite like it." "Say what you want." Bow said. "I ain't letting nobody tinkering around in my head."  
  
The group had finally found a path that would lead to Township after a rough night's sleep. Katt had gone to a nearby stream to bath and wash off the remains of the giant sludge, she insisted that Ryu come along to give her cover as she bathed. He agreed enthusiastically. When they reached the stream, Ryu sat down on a mound of dirt and grass. "Don't look." Katt ordered him. Ryu turned around and sat, facing the other direction as Katt disrobed. Ryu heard a few soft footsteps, followed by a splash. He took out his Rainbow dagger and looked into the reflection. There she was, scrubbing herself off with her own palm. She dunked down and came back up, throwing her hair over her head in a glorious arc of sunlit gold. Ryu closed his eyes and smiled, he positioned the dagger again to watch. All he could see was bubbles rising from below the surface. He spun around and raced to the bank of the water, almost tripping when his feet got entangled with Katt's clothing and equipment. Suddenly Katt's head broke through the surface. She looked up to see Ryu staring down at her. Ryu began to blush intensely, Katt was stark naked, and was treading the water like she was born in it. She made no attempt to cover herself; she simply smiled at Ryu. She had a feeling that Ryu would come. But instead of submerging, she remained on the surface. "Could not help yourself, eh Ryu?" Katt smirked, her long ear giving a twitch. She was enjoying Ryu's ever-reddening face. "Uh, no! I mean.... I thought you were... I was just trying to..." Suddenly Ryu's footing was lost on the bank and he fell in. His head splashed out of the water, he couldn't see her and the water was up to his chest. But then he felt a pair of powerful, but gentle hands running up his chest, and up to his face where they became rested on his cheeks. Katt popped her head up from under the water; she smiled at him warmly. "Oops." He muttered as he began to blush. "I guess that bank isn't as strong as it looks." Katt just kept smiling, Ryu felt the hands travel over his every inch. He also felt her tail traversing his skin. "Are we ready for something like this?" Ryu asked. "I know that I've been ready ever since you saved my hide back in Coursair." "Rinpu, maybe we should . . .." Ryu was shut up by a full-bodied kiss. Ryu began to let his hands travel across her un-clad body as well, going over her frictionless blue skin. As they looked each other in the eye, passion swept in between them. This was a sacred thing. They both smiled. The world vanished around them as they pulled each other close. . .  
  
The rest of the group was back at their makeshift camp. Nina checked her pocket watch. "What is taking them so long?" Nina wondered. "That Woren had better not be making any moves with Ryu! So help me I'll waylay that thieving feline..." The bushes broke at that moment and Ryu and Katt both stepped out, judging by the grin on Ryu's face, and the satisfied expression Katt wore, not to mention the passionate air between them, Nina figured they had both gone for a dip. Nina sneered at the Woren behind Ryu's back; Katt twisted her head back and gave Nina a raspberry and a twitch from her fur tipped tail. "What was that?" Ryu asked. "Nothing." Katt replied, glaring down the Windian princess. "I was just clearing my throat."  
  
They were walking down the path, Ryu and Bow in the lead, Rand had taken up the rear most position, and everyone else was drifting in between the fore mentioned. Katt was walking as far away from everyone as possible. Bleu, looking for somebody to talk to, caught up with Katt and made the best move she knew for starting up a conversation with an introvert. "You're looking good Katt." Bleu commented. "Considering last night's events." "Thank you Deis." Katt replied, and smiled at her earlier activities. "Please, just call me Bleu." The indigo sorceress asked. "Very well, bleu." Katt confirmed. "Is there anything else you want to tell me about yourself?" Bleu thought for a moment. Yes, there was something she wanted off her shoulders "I knew your great-great-great grandmother." Bleu said. "She was a wonderful person. It was very sad how it happened. The henchman that Granny spoke of, the henchman of Myria's, well, it was preparing to crumble the entire castle of Highfort, when she used her magic to absorb the destructive energy into herself, she then, directed it all back to the demon, but the entire process was too much for her physical body to bear, she died from the magnitude of power she channeled through herself. She died a hero, although the highlanders, who hated Dark magic, they all still hated her, and never accepted her deeds as noble and sacrificial, no. The conclave of leaders clung to their beliefs and traditions. And they refused to shelter the Woren warriors who had been wounded, they all died within a week." Katt was shocked; even the Highlanders could not be that cruel. "How could they do that?" Katt asked. "That is why my people are so few?" "To answer your questions, first, they were afraid. They were afraid and they were blinded by their pride. To answer your second, yes. That is why the Woren are spread as such." Sten overheard the whole conversation, he was scared. Would Katt/Diablas blame him? Would she feel bitter and vengeful? He didn't know, and frankly he did not want to know. He was about to walk away, when he stepped on a twig that snapped underneath his foot. Katt's long, sensitive ear perked up. She threw herself into a combat stance, her tail twitching, but saw the Highlander cowering in a bush. "I see you Sten." Katt said. "Come out and join us." Normally, Sten would be eager to take an invitation from two females, but he was frightened stiff. "Sten?" Katt inquired. "Are you alright?" "Wha...Who me?" Sten said, feigning innocence. "Yes, are you suddenly having an attack of reason?" Katt asked. Bleu had a fit of laughter over Katt's joke. Sten was slightly more relieved. Aww, what the hell. He thought to himself. She seems cool about it. The three began the trek again, and the conversation resumed. "Anyway, the Highlanders drove out what remaining Woren there was, and began to rebuild and replace their meager losses. You see, Diablas had her army do deeds of virtue and kindness, and she had a covenant stowed away somewhere. I wonder if it still lays hidden?" "What did you say? She has writings on her teachings and beliefs?" Katt asked. "Where are they?" "I think they are hidden in the Yraal mountain region, east of Windia." Bleu explained. "The Highlanders never found it or any other of the relics left behind by Diablas." Katt turned to Sten, her fiery red eyes, glowing intensely bright. "Your ancestors seemed quite cruel Sten." She said, a bitter tone to her ghostly voice. Sten's throat formed a lump, he was afraid she would say something like that. "Y-Y-Yes, I suppose they were." Was all that Sten could utter. "No actually." Bleu intervened. "They were simply afraid. Fear can control people like puppets on strings. They never really saw her true motives, they called it "Circumstantial" And "A large co-incidence" That she destroyed the demon. And I think Myria somehow induced them into thinking so. She likely convinced them without their knowing. What a terrible shame." "My ancestors were duped by a demon?" Sten asked. "Gosh, and I thought they were 'Great noble men' Give me a break! From what I have just heard, I think the historians lied to me. Since then, we became better, and more compassionate, but back then they lied to everyone else too. They told tales of a horrific Woren witch that threatened to destroy all of Highfort, but that the vixen was no match for the greatest military power in the world. What a load of biruburu dung!" "Yes, they would do anything to erase something like that from their conscience." Katt muttered. "They were misguided indeed." "Then... I suppose you want to take vengeance upon me." Sten let out. Sten stood up, and closed his eyes. "Have at me." He said. Sten had never fathomed feeling guilty for someone else's crimes, but now he was standing here ready for her to punish him. Never did he understand what possessed him to do it. "No." Katt's voice broke through his thoughts of incoming pain. "What?" Sten asked, his eyes opening a little. "I said no. You inflicted no wrongs upon me, or my ancestors. Why should I claim vengeance on you?" Katt asked the shaky Highlander. "Well, I, uh...Never mind then." "Very well." Katt said. Her mind is becoming more and more like her ancestor's. Bleu thought. The noble nature, it was there. "Oui! Came the bright and sunny voice of the Marsh clansman. "You are very kind to Monsieur Sten! I must sing about this!" Oh the brave and noble Rin-puuuuu! Spared the life of Mr. Stee-eeeen! "I am honored by your praise Jean." Katt said. "But perhaps you ought to save your effort for our trek back to Township. Rand heard this and shook his head, not believing what he heard from the Woren that he thought he knew. "This is not Katt at all Ryu!" Rand said. "I was assistant manager at Coursair, and I never heard her speak like that, she would say something like "Shut the hell up Jean!" Or she would simply whack him on the head with her staff. I don't know whether or not to be relieved, or troubled." Ryu could think of not one scrap of advice. To be frank, I do not blame him. "Well, lets see which Katt we like better after time. That's all I can think of." "I suppose that's what we'll have to do. I dunno, I'm just a little concerned. I've always thought of Katt as daughter." Rand softly said. "Well, I can't see any family resemblance!" Ryu joked, trying to brighten up the situation. It worked; Rand laughed until his mighty sides were sore. Spar walked up. "I believe I am on to something." He said in his monotone. "I have found a shortcut to Township." "Where?! And how do you know it will lead to Township?" Ryu asked, eager to get home for some real rest. "Because I can see it just over that hill." Spar said. The whole group heard that and dashed towards the flight-capable town. "Home, home, home." Bow huffed. "Bed, bed, bed." Bleu repeated in between breaths as she slithered. "You're always tired Bleu." Nina said. "Why?" "You know something? I think I forgot that completely! I sleep when I want to sleep." Bleu replied. "Yeah, and that's almost all the time." Bow muttered under his breath. Suddenly a shadow swept across the landscape. "Oh no." Ryu muttered. "FLY!" "Huh?" Nina asked, misunderstanding and taking to the air. "NO NO!" Ryu cried. "A BIG FLY!!" "Woah!" Nina yelled, and ducked just in time. Had she been slower, the great swooping fly would have taken her head off. The huge fly swerved around a tree and flew towards the group again. Katt sat for a moment, crouching to the ground; the air around her began to get extremely hot as she charged up. Ryu did not waste a second; he drew his sword and jumped on the abdomen of the great fly. "Cover your mouth Boss!" Sten called. "You don't wanna end up like I did!" Ryu stabbed his power sword into the beast's body for leverage, and with the hand, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a bandana, and wrapped it around his mouth and nose to prevent the toxic poison from getting in, while holding on with the other hand. "Yeehaa!" Ryu whooped as he drew his adamantine dagger and used it to take a stab or two at the fly. The fly was so distracted by Ryu that it did not see the golden/red/blue bolt streak towards it. It slammed into the fly's mid-section, making it explode. The head flew into a tree, while Ryu rode the abdomen to a stop. Everyone rushed up to him, and the disembodied abdomen. "Yahoo!!" Ryu cried out with glee. "What a blasting good time!" "A little more reckless then usual, eh Buddy?" Bow commented. "Nah, just enjoyin' myself a little more." Ryu replied with a grin. "Pardon me, gentlemen?" Came a feminine voice. "A little help would be welcome." They all turned to see Katt was stuck to a tree. After she flew through the fly's middle, her boots stabbed into the tree as if she was a throwing knife. And now she sit, suspended by the strong harnesses in her boots. "Ahahahahaha!!!" Bow laughed. "Just like a hatchet!" "Are you alright?" Rand asked. "I will, once I get off of this tree." Katt replied calmly, with no intention of slaughtering Bow for his remark. Rand pulled Katt off the tree with great ease. Katt thanked him. Township was over the next ridge, but then another shadow swept over the land. "Oh no!" Bow yelled. "We're too tired for this!" Sten hollered. "Not I!" Declared Jean, who was now a great frog. Before an angry holler could emerge from one of his comrade's mouths, before someone could shout a shout that would not have been heard anyway over the loud droning of the creatures' wings, a long pink tongue shot from Jean's mouth and snatched the fly from the air above them. Jean happily munched on the big stinky insect as his friends looked on with disgust and frustration, save for the emotionless Spar. "Why could you not have done that all the other times?" Katt asked, as the fly was consumed. "I was not hungry then." Jean replied, changing back into his normal form. Ryu shook his head and told Jean to BE hungry next time. And they all set off to Township, where they all slept for two days straight.  
  
For the following week, they all roamed the countryside, killing the giants that stalked the locals. It was tough work, but they proved to be very easy to deal with when a routine was made for dealing with each different monster. After the week was up, township once again lifted into the air, and set off for Gate.  
  
The journey to Gate  
  
By this point, Eichi had built a tube-phone to the meeting hall and several other places. Which made navigation a great deal easier. Ryu would instruct Eichi on where to turn, how high to go, almost like the captain of a modern ship.  
  
Katt walked up to Ryu, who was navigating Township. He did not notice her; he was staring off into the distance, a breeze making his ponytail of blue wave back behind him. She stepped into the wooden tower the carpenter had made for Ryu to sit on as he steered the great ship. She placed a shiny blue hand on his shoulder. "Hi." She whispered into his ear. "Hey Katt. What brings you here?" Ryu replied, still happy as a clam with all this freedom. "Nothing, I was just bored, and wanted to talk." "About what?" "Well, mostly about you." "What do you want to know about me?" "I'm interested by this ability of yours." "Heh, so is Spar, and Bleu, and Rand, and Nina, and..." "No, I don't mean the dragon thing. I mean you." "Huh?" "You see, I get bored real easy, just sitting still. But you, you sit here all day long, and just stare across the plains. Doesn't that bore you?" Ryu thought for a minute. "No, not much. And that's why." Ryu pointed to the sun setting in the distance; it cast bright red and golden rays across the land. The same color as Katt's new hair. The full glory of nature, the sun was just barely peeking over the mountains on the horizon, turquoise showed between the fiery-golden clouds in the distance, it was the most beautiful sight Katt had ever beheld. She gasped at the sheer beauty. "What do you think?" Ryu asked, a smile forming across his face. "..." Katt was spellbound. Speechless. For once in her life, she had lost her wits to this ever-glorious sight. "I see this every day from up here on this control tower. That's why I am never bored." Ryu said, his smile at full length. "It's...Beautiful." Katt said, her red eyes, flaring to their brightest. "You bet, and we can see it every evening until we reach Gate." "It makes it easy to forget what we went through just weeks ago." Katt remembered Tiga's sacrifice, and the death of her aunt. A tear welled up in her glowing red eye; she quickly wiped it away. She then remembered her experience with Ryu several days ago, and blushed a bit. Except in her case, the skin deepened from pale blue to light purple. "Thank you, Ryu." Katt said after a long silence of watching the sun set. "Ever since we met, you've shown me far more then I could have ever dreamed of." Ryu just blushed.  
  
Meanwhile, Jean was looking up at Katt and Ryu, who at this point were holding hands. "Sacra bleu." He silently swore. "Monsieur Ryu is showing love in front of everything!" But then Jean calmed down, this was friendship and caring. And it was always a treat to observe it first-hand. He started to sing.  
  
"A legend is sung, of when Ryu is young, And his friends, were brave and bold, The evil had died, and no one to decide, Who was to wed to one another? And yet it seemed that their love, Would be torn by death, Or saved by a miracle of all... And that miracle appeared, in Township now, The hero, and his mistress. Oh who will she be? This woman of his? The rose, or the sword? Oh who will she be? The evil has no place, Where love exists. La la la! Oh shall it be the rose, Nina? The wise aa-and Poo-oowerful? Or the sword, Katt? The strong and Fearless? Only his heart wi-ill TE-E-E-ELL!  
  
At this point, Ryu and Katt heard Jean singing. "JEAN!" Ryu wanted to bellow but stopped himself. This was probably the last place on Earth where harmony existed. "Oh, I am so sorry Monsieur Ryu and Madame Katt, I beg of your forgiveness." Jean pleaded. Ryu and Katt exchanged glances. "Naw, it's okay." Ryu said. "Actually it was pretty good." "Really?" Jean asked. "Oh yes." Katt said darkly, with the intention of ridding away the Marshman. "You might want to go write it down." "Yes yes! I will!" Jean exclaimed, and rushed off to the main building. "That was mean." Ryu casually said. "Yeah, but privacy is a luxury I don't want to give up." Katt said. The two resumed.  
  
After a while, the two went back to the main building, they found everyone else laughing and having a good time, except for Nina, who was huddled in a dark corner of the room. Bow lifted his head to see Ryu and Katt trying to sneak away. "Hiya pal!" Bow woofed. "I heard you two were... You know." Bow gave a smirk and walked back to the table. "I wonder how Nina will feel about this?" Bleu asked no one in particular. "Jean told them about us?!" Katt hissed. "Evidently so." Ryu said. "I'm gonna pound 'I'm!" Katt grunted and began to stalk towards the Marsh clan prince. Ryu saw that Katt's aggressiveness was in full swing. He grabbed her tail and pulled her back. "Hey! Drop that tail! I hear a frog begging to be squashed!" Katt glared back at Ryu. "He probably didn't tell them directly, they heard him sing, they figured it out, end of story." Ryu concluded. "Okay okay." Katt said, calming down, Diablas's essence was having a hard time keeping the young Woren in check. "That's better, now, how about we have ourselves a good time?" Ryu suggested, letting go of her tail. "Great idea! I'm breaking out that bottle of soda we liberated at Evarai! Let's celebrate!" Katt declared, her own mood getting over the new one. Ryu went over to Nina, seeing her forlorn expression. "What's wrong?" He asked her softly. Nina shook her head slowly. "It's nothing, Ryu. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Ryu nodded, biting his lower lip as he stood up, squeezing her shoulder gently. The group split the bottle of soda evenly, and before anyone could drink, Nina raised her glass. "A toast." She proposed. "To my little sister Mina, may you fly free and strong in your new life. Cheers!" "Cheers!" Everyone echoed. "And to Rand's mother, thank you Daisy for your sacrifice." Spar proposed monotone. "And to Claris, a brave and noble soul, rest in peace." Bow gave. "And to Tiga." Katt proposed. "I'm sorry you never got to know us all better. Rest in peace and serenity." All fell silent. So many people had died for their quest to continue. It was staggering. They all stopped to pray to the Dragon God for their friends' safe passage. They quietly walked to their rooms after finishing their drinks.  
  
The following day was the same as before, Ryu and Katt were perched on the control tower, directing Eichi down in the engineering bay, Rand would be tending the trees that Township carried with it, Sten would be flirting with either Nina or Bleu, whilst they chat, and Spar would be supervising Rand, meanwhile, Jean was telling Bow more about his ancient lineage. An average day. Until, Ryu saw something coming.  
  
"Eichi! We've got aerial demons coming! Arm the weapons!" Ryu commanded into the tube-phone that went from the tower to engineering. "Aye captain." Eichi responded, powering up the floating fortress's arsenal. "This is going to take a lot of strength..." Ganer groaned.  
  
The aerial demons were harpies, giant flies, Ifeleets, winged thieves, arubans and flying mummies. They were all called upon by darkness beneath. To perform one task; Destroy Township.  
  
"Open fire!" Ryu barked. "We are red and hot!" Eichi replied, firing on the incoming air-born horde. "Ryu! We got too many of them coming in!" Katt cut in. "I suggest we fly as fast as we can away from them, and as they follow us, we pick them off at our leisure. The trouble is, getting past them all." Ryu thought for a moment. It was a sound idea. The aerial demons would surely overpower them at this close range. "Eichi! Full power to engines! We gotta get past that blockade of air monsters!" Ryu hollered into the phone. "Full power now sir!" Eichi called back. The mighty flying fortress swerved past the larger demons, and simply plowed into the smaller ones. It's massive weapons blasting away. Bow ran to the edge of the great fortress and took out his longest ranged crossbow and began to assist in the demon removal. "Look out! Harpies!" Bow called up to Ryu and Katt. Ryu saw the swift winged creatures flying in for the kill. Katt powered up a flaming sphere quickly and sent it into the face of a harpie. "More power Eichi!" Ryu commanded. "I'm givin' her all she's got captain!" Eichi replied, desperately trying to increase the power outage. "RAAHHHHGGG!!!!" Ganer roared as he pumped a good portion of life energy into the huge engine core. Township leapt forward. Almost sending Ryu and Katt from their perch. The weaponry blasted many demons as they tried futily to catch up. Township was growing too distant, and the creatures were all too tired from their frenzied flight. They fell to Earth, some surviving the drop, others too weak to live. "Wow!" Bow cried. "That was fun!" "Fun? We almost get ripped to bits by a formation of aerial monsters, And he calls it 'Fun'?" Bleu asked no one in particular. "Something is trying to stop us, we must be getting close to the nexus of power. The village of Gate." Spar said. The tired group later on retired to their rooms and beds to rest for another day's peril.  
  
Meanwhile, El, and Maclean met in El's house to talk. "Now look at what He's have gotten us into!" The fisherman declared. "Now calm down Maclean." El said. "Ryu Bateson cares a great deal about his town, and his friends." "You don't care a great deal about your crew, and introduce them to the specter of death at every opportunity!" Maclean carried on. "This vessel is the match of any army in the world, and what do they do with it? Oh well lets go see if we can't find some demon horde today that might RIP IT APART!" "You're being paranoid. Besides, these people are natural born adventurers." El calmed. "These people, are natural born idiots if you ask me." Maclean stated. "I don't think they are idiots. I would do stuff like this every day if I had the chance." El said. "I'm not hearing this." Maclean said, covering his ears. "Oh, don't be such a crybaby!" El snapped.  
  
The following day, the entire group awoke to birds singing their sweet calls, blissfully unaware of the perils that were afoot. Everyone else found Ryu and Katt in the meeting hall, both sipping hot chocolates. "So, what's on the agenda for today boss?" Sten asked, his lanky hair uncombed. "Same as always." Ryu replied. "Fly until we find Gate, and sit it out while we're waiting." "You snored particularly loud last night Bow." Katt groggily accused the dog-man. "I could hear you all the way down the hall, be quiet next time." "Blue ass bitch." Bow muttered under his breath." Katt heard his remark easily with her great, long ear. "What did you call me?!" She demanded, her tail twitching. "A Blue ass bitch." Bow said, feeling particularly gutsy. Katt's flaming red eyes turned to him. "LECTAGET!" A great ice storm swept through the wall and engulfed the forest clansman. "Argh!" Bow grunted as his legs were frozen into a block of ice. "Say you're sorry!" Katt hissed. "Why!?! I'm tired of it all!" Bow hollered back. "What are you talking about?" Katt asked, her eyes flaring down. "I might just become socially deprived!" Bow wailed. "Huh?" Katt asked. "What I hear, day in, day out! 'You snore! Get outta my face! Shut the hell up!' I'm getting sick of it!" Katt let the ice surrounding Bow's legs melt. "I'm... Sorry Bow, I... I guess I didn't...." Katt began. "Sucker!" Bow yelled and rushed out the door. "Run whilst thy can." Katt said, her voice becoming unnaturally frightening. "'Tis in thy best interest not to fall asleep tonight...." "Katt c'mon, he's just a little flustered and cocky." Ryu said. "He called me a blue ass b...!" "I know! He gets like that, don't blame him, he's just had a little stress, I've known him all my life and he's always gotten like this when he gets stressed." "I suppose it is so." Katt admitted. "Hey!" Bow called from the door. "You're mother was never housebroken! MEOW!" Bow had just hit the nerve. Katt's mother was Woren, pure Woren. And whenever someone said something like that, they never lived to regret it. Katt let out a cry of super-natural fury and launched herself at the stupidly bold Forest clansman. "Yikes!" Bow squealed. Bow ran into the forest, followed close behind by Katt. "I wonder when Bow will learn not to push his luck when dealing with a person as fierce as her?" Rand asked aloud. "He's always been like this." Ryu sighed. Ryu and Rand stepped out, a trail of disturbed dirt lead into the forest in which Township carried. A nearby shrub exploded as Bow raced out; Katt leapt towards Bow out of the same shrub and pounced on him. The rest of the group just watched. "Okay! I give up!" Bow cried, not wanting for his face to be shredded off. "I do not beleives't in thee!" Katt declared. "Prepare for thine ancestor's ideal form of punishment!" That said, Katt held up her hand and her claws shot out from her fingertips. "Nooo! Please!" Bow wailed. Katt brought her clawed hand towards Bow's face; bow clenched his eyes shut, preparing for a lot of pain. Nothing. "Consider thyself, punished." Katt stated. Bow slowly opened his eyes to see Katt's claws return to her fingers. "Show offish b...." Bow started. Katt's claws shot out again. "Okay okay! Sorry!" Bow pleaded. Katt's claws retracted. Everyone else rushed up, Ryu took Katt aside. "What was that? I thought you were gonna give my pal a face lift!" Ryu asked, a hint of uneasiness in his voice. "Intimidation can go a long way when dealing with Forest clansmen." Katt smirked. Ryu looked at the young Woren with suspicion. Diablas's thoughts were getting out of hand. On the other side of the matter, he knew she was likely the best fighter among them all. And he knew he loved her and wanted her to have what she wants, even if it means being like this for always. "Katt, I'm afraid that if you stay in this form for too long, something might happen, I'm sure Shin and Sana are eager to get out." Ryu said. "I'm...Not sure." Katt said, a hint of disappointment in her tone, her personality melting through Diablas's "You see, in this form, I look completely unique, I don't look like a freak." "Katt." Ryu said, placing his hands on her shining-blue shoulders. "You are not a freak. There are others that..." "Look like I really do? Of course." Katt interjected. "But THEY too look like freaks. Half-pure, half-Woren, I look like a pure, me, when I'm like this." "But Katt, those shaman have been in there for so long now, remember what Granny said, if you don't let the shamans out once in a while permanent effects occur!" "Listen! I don't want to have to do this!" "The damage may have already been done!" "But..." "You can't stay like this!" "Who are you to be deciding this?!" "I'm you're friend." "My friend." Ryu was getting angry now, he remembered how Tiga fought him for Katt's hand. "Or, 'Just a friend' as I remember correctly when Tiga wanted you to marry him!" Ryu mentioning Tiga, struck a nerve. "What was I supposed to say!?! 'I love him Tiga?!" "Stop! I can't allow you to continue being like this!" "Why?" "Because... I..." "You what?" "I... Really care for you Katt. It hurt when you said that back at Coterland. I thought better after a while though, I've been thinking that..." "Listen to me! In Nina's marriage you will find prosperity and love! Who am I to such as she?! I cannot be a good mother or wife!! Only a good fighter!! So leave me out of the picture where I bloody belong!!!" Ryu felt a tear well up in his eye. He restrained letting it run down his reddened cheek. Katt's lower lip trembled, she ran out the door and into the woods. Ryu stood there, feeling both angry, and guilty. For he cared about Nina, but he also cared about Katt. On one hand, he and Katt can relate to each other, two fighters. And on the other hand, success and sure happiness awaits him in the arms of Nina. Whom he also loved with all his heart. Ryu trudged upstairs, his feet feeling as if they weighed a thousand pounds. He entered his room and lay down. Who do I really love the most? He asked himself. Downstairs, Sten asked the rest of the group. "So, who want's to play poker?" He was met only with cold glances.  
  
The following morning, Ryu awoke to find Katt at his bedside. Her head turned and she saw Ryu was awake, she stumbled as she rushed out the door. Who do I really love the most? He walked downstairs to find Nina and Bow having a hushed conversation. Nina looked his way and smiled. Who do I really love the most? Ryu went outside to contemplate. He saw Katt perched upon the navigation tower. She looked down at him, and swiftly returned her gaze to the horizon. "I see the mountain range near Gate. We're almost there." Katt said flatly. "Okay." Ryu said, feigning enthusiasm. "I'll tell everyone else." Who do I really love the most? Ryu walked into the meeting hall to tell everyone the good news. They all cheered; Nina embraced him, smiling. Her ebony wings open with joy. Who do I love the most?  
  
Ryu's choice  
  
Ryu had been sitting on the navigation tower, contemplating it all, when Katt walked up to the base of it, and climbed up. "You?" Katt coldly said. "I was not expecting you to be here." "Hello to you too Miss. Sunshine." Ryu muttered. He was surprised to hear a snort, apparently Katt had tried unsuccessfully to suppress laughter. "I'm doing the best I can to be a belligerent little priss, and you're making me laugh." Katt accused playfully. "Oh? So it's my Fault now? Miss 'Oh I don't want to be the way I really am!'" Ryu said gruffly, not seeing she was trying to be playful. "Shut up! You and Nina could be happy together! What would I be able to provide as a wife to anyone?! Much less the destined child?!" "Who are you to be telling me who to be with?! I want to choose you or Nina but I don't want it to be handed to me like that! I care for you both so much." Tears began to well in Ryu's eyes. "But you and Nina..." "I will not listen! Who would you go with? I can't choose one or the other will be hurt." "I already told you Ryu! I...Won't be hurt." "Tell me who would you choose." "I...I don't know, look, I've never felt like this before! Up until you came along I dealt with people like this." Katt said, holding up a fist. "And this." She gestured to the huge boots. "I can never go back to a life of killing for profit. I have learned too much. But I cannot support a family. I was born to fight, and I hope to die fighting. To look upon the world one last time with an enemy's blade run through my heart! My blood, soaking the ground!!" Ryu stared in shock. "What good is a stupid kid like me to the destined child?" Katt snapped. "Stick with me, and you're future is uncertain, hard and difficult." "But isn't that the whole point of it?" Ryu asked. "The adventure? The sheer thrill from knowing not of the future?" "Just... Let me be for a while. We can't do this." Katt said, her voice breaking. She descended the ladder of the navigation tower, and ran to the main building, wiping her face. "You sure handled that well." Came the voice of his best friend from below. "Yeah well, I'm in a state of indecision here. I don't know who I really want." "I got six words that will solve that: Dump the Woren, wed the Windian." Bow said, climbing up. "It's not that simple. I love both of them, in Katt a see how she and I can really talk to each other with relative ease, we see eye to eye, and in Nina, I see a sweet and wonderful woman. But, she's two years older then me, and she's so smart, I don't know what she's talkin' about. I just don't know. On the other side Katt has a fierce temper and doesn't read all that much..." "Sometimes, Ryu." Bow began, using his best friend's name. "You have to let go and just flow." "Maybe." "Do what you're gut tells ya'." Bow said, pointing to Ryu's chest. "Thanks buddy, you're right. I've got to stop running from it." Ryu softly said. "Anytime pal. Anytime." Bow replied, a big grin forming on his droopy lips. "Well, my gut is tellin' me that it needs food." Ryu said, his stomach growling. "Now you're talkin'! Lets get a bite to eat, eh?" Bow proposed. "Okey-dokey." Ryu grunted, climbing down. "Ya' know what? I have not heard you say that since we were kids!" Bow laughed. "Really? Time flies when you're battling genocide intent demons eh?" "You betcha!" The two boyhood buddies went to the meeting hall to eat and talk about old times.  
  
Arrival at Gate  
  
"Lookie here!" Sten yelled from the navigation tower. "Our destination lies ahead!!" Gate, the village in which Ryu had been born, lay on the horizon. "Home." Ryu muttered. "Ah yes, home again home again." Bow woofed. "I hope Patty is there." Ryu said. "She's our only hope."  
  
Township set down outside of Gate; it's massive engines getting a rest at last. Down in the engineering bay, Ganer let out a relieved sigh. Ryu stood at the lip of the flying fortress as it set down. Nina walked up beside him. "Hi." She piped. "How are you doing?" Ryu just stared into the distance. "Hello? Ryu?" Nina asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Wha...? Oh, sorry. I was in deep thought." "What's wrong Ryu? Normally you are with everyone else, but lately I sense something that clouds your mind. What is it?" "Oh, I'm uh...Um... Just a little anxious." "I've seen you when you're anxious. What's going on?" "Nina, if you had a choice between living out adventures, or returning to Windia, what would you choose?" "Well, peace and quite appeal to me, so I suppose Windia. Why?" "Because, well... I, Ryu Bateson, am in love with Nina Windia, and Rinpu Chuan." Nina's cheeks flushed red. "But..." "But what?" "I'm a princess Ryu, law says I can only marry a prince..." Nina's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, I'm going to try and get my father to forget that stupid tradition.... Thank you Ryu. For telling me about your caring. I swear I'll get him to stop that law, I love you too. He'll recognize you're achievements." Ryu blushed big-time. "Gee, thanks." Nina planted a kiss on his reddish cheek and rushed off. In a nearby tree, a pair of fierce, but beautiful eyes stared out, the eyes were the only way another person could see their owner. Katt Chuan had eavesdropped on the entire conversation. Admit it Katt! You still care about him! Cried one part of her mind. Cried another part: Let him go! Let him have a good wife and kids and a future! Get on with your own life! Live to die, and die to protect! The eyes began to flood with tears. But a bluish hand wiped them away. "So, Nina is bound under imperial law. That's just great." Katt loved Ryu with all her heart. But she would never admit it. Her pride just would not allow it. She began to speak to herself. "Come on Katt! You know you want him! I'm under a nervous breakdown! Damnit, if I'm not careful I'll start talking' to myself." "Hey! What are you doing up there?!" Came the voice of the best friend of her desire. "Um... Bird watching?" Katt replied. "Nice try. You were watching Ryu and Nina, right? Come down." "SON OF A BIRABURU!!" Came Katt's curse. "My, don't we have a fierce tongue today?" "I'm sorry, listen, as Ryu's best friend, you know him better then anybody. Tell me. Who does he prefer more? Me or Nina?" Bow thought for a minute. This could be a golden opportunity to get back at her. But then he stopped. This was also his best buddy in the mix. He would have to go with honesty or forever hold his peace. "If I were to fancy a guess, not a real and hard thought conclusion. But a guess. I would say...You." Bow stated flatly. "Really?" Katt asked. "Yes really. Or rather just a guess." "Wow. Then he was telling the truth..." Katt's tail began to wave slowly. "Huh?" "Bye!" Katt spat, and leapt into a tree and leapt to the next one. "Katt! Wait!" Bow yelled.  
  
Ryu was selecting some of his friends to go into Gate with him. He had selected Bow and Bleu, but he wanted a fighter with him as well. He opened his mouth to cry: Katt! But she leapt down beside him before he could. "Where have you been?" Ryu asked. "Tree jumping." She spoke warmly, almost a purr to her dark voice. "Well, I'm glad you're here. We're going into Gate now, and I need Rand, Jean, Spar and Sten to stay behind and guard." Ryu explained. "And I was thinking...." Ryu said aloud, perfectly indicating Katt to the other three. "I think we'll need someone who's very, strong." Everyone else was still miffed with Katt's attitude, and began with remarks. "And loud!" Bleu said. "And grumpy!" Nina added. "And oblivious to reality." Bow snapped. Ryu glared at the others. "Well?" He asked. Katt slowly walked up. "I know I'll regret this, but...." She muttered. "I'll come." "Yeah!" Ryu whooped. Katt, after sighing deeply into her hand, saw Nina clasping various items of sort to her belt. "Nina is coming along too?" Katt asked with interest. "Yes actually... And I don't want her to get hurt." Ryu said flatly all of a sudden. Katt's earlier hopes were crushed as Ryu spoke those words. Ryu did not want to hurt her feelings in any way, but he had not yet made up his mind as far as whom he preferred. "Lets go then!" Bow said excitedly. "Yeah." Ryu muttered, he did not want to reveal his true feelings to either one of them, he was afraid that he would devastate the other. So for now, he would keep his thoughts to himself.  
  
Ryu, Katt, Nina, Bow and Bleu all walked into the town of Gate. The trees seemed to be getting even worse. The people, who he saw looked poorly fed, the crops had all withered away. They were met with the same cold glances they had seen when they had first arrived. A cloud of misery hung over the place like an aura. "Can you tell me where father Hulk is?" Ryu asked Jenna, who he knew had 'never known him'. "In the back mountains with that bat girl." The woman said without tone or emotion. Bow got a twinge of anticipation, he could not wait to meet the Phantom Thief again, and he would like to confess his huge crush. "Thank you." Ryu told the solemn villager. They all trekked out to the back mountains.  
  
The truth revealed  
  
They found Father Hulk and Patty both observing the dragon with care. "There you are!" Patty exclaimed. "I've been waiting forever!" "We were... occupied. How is it?" Ryu asked. "It'll live if that's what you're asking'. Poor thing." Patty said. Father Hulk became visibly uncomfortable. "But these doors under it's jaw, the inscriptions say that there is a silent world behind them." Patty said. "Silent?" Bow asked. "Meaning..." "Hell." Katt finished. "And all the fun things that lurk there as well." "Like?" "Ifeleets." Katt said. "Diablas says that ifeleets are one of the most dangerous of the demons genomes. A giant devil-like monster." Bow shuddered. "But what's worse." Katt said with a hint of amusement. "It's cousin, the hellion. Three ifeleets would fall before a hellion in battle." "Then I hope to all that is good and holy that we don't find any of those up here!" Bow chattered. "But don't we want to open them?" Came Hulk's voice. Everyone turned to face the priest. "What did you say?" Ryu asked, his mind suddenly screaming. "Actually, I need them open." "Okay, I think I missed something here." Katt spoke up. "Whatcha' talking about big fella?" "You fools! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I remember you all! Do you remember me?" "Habaruku." Ryu said coldly. The priest threw off his cloak and they all laid eyes on Habaruku's true form. A multi tentacle monster with a bulbous head stood there. Bumps and fungus dotted his flesh like fleas on a pig's ass. "Oh no..." Nina uttered. "I'm outta here! Lemme know how it turns out!" Patty hollered and dashed away. "I think not young lady." Habaruku said. "I need you for a moment first." Red whip-like bonds of energy lanced out from Habaruku's tentacle tips and snatched the fleeing phantom thief before escape was possible. "Help!" Patty shrieked. "Patty!" Bow cried, and aimed his crossbow at the tentacle holding her. And fired. The bolt shot through the tentacle and Patty fell to the ground. "How dare you!" Habaruku yelled at Bow, and picked up Patty before she could run away. "Stop!" Ryu bellowed. "Why do you want her?" "Because, young fool, I require the life of a dragon clansman to open this door." Habaruku calmly said. "And since you have proven time and again that you are strong and worthy foe's, I will instead kill Patty." "NOOO!" Bow bellowed, and prepared to launch himself at the demon. Habaruku slapped Bow aside like a toy. "Enough! This will stop!" Came a voice in everyone's minds. "What!?!" Habaruku demanded. "Who is that?!" "You will cease this behavior this instant! Or I will be forced to demonstrate my capabilities to you demon fiends!!" "Did the dragon speak into my mind?" The evil priest asked. "How extraordinary! I can see why your people were once deemed indestructible and powerful! But you will fall before god! He will soon be released, and the world and it's people shall be freed!!!" "Annihilated you meant to say! Release the girl and be spared!" "I have no time for you, dragon! Be still!" The great white dragon froze, it was unable to move. "Now, where was I? Ah yes, prepare to die for a good cause, thief." "No! Brother! Help me!!" Patty cried to Ryu, revealing the secret she kept to herself. She had never wished to tell him that she was in fact his sister, she learned herself from her many travels across the world. And now she lay in Death's grasp, unwilling to be made sacrificed for the evil designs of this demonic beast. Ryu's mind raced back a decade, Yua. Yua, Yua, his little sister, was being hung above his head, about to be killed in order to open the gate to infinity. "NOOO!!" Ryu cried, he knew he could do nothing to help her. But he could awaken one who could. Ryu slammed his fist into the dragon's snout, in a desperate attempt to wake her up. The great white dragon stirred, it used what little strength it had left and knocked Yua out of the creature's grasp and into the tall grass where she fell unconscious. "How DARE you!!" Habaruku screeched, and blasted the great dragon with evil energy. "NO!" Ryu screamed. Leaping forward, he plunged his sword into the creature's chest. "RAAAGGHHH!!!" Bellowed Habaruku as he tried to pull the prime destined child off. Katt, bow and Bleu all rushed forward to assist Ryu with the demon. Nina prepared a thunderbolt, it began to shimmer and grow in her hands. Habaruku threw Ryu off of himself, and held the wound made by the holy blade. "Very well! I will kill all of you for the inconvenience you caused me!" He snarled, and rushed at Ryu. Ryu ducked out of the rampaging demon's way, but instead of hitting Ryu, it hit Katt. She had thrown herself in the demon's path, and now she was struggling against the tentacles that lifted her off the ground by her neck. "I'll swallow your brave and noble soul!" Habaruku screeched. "Ah yes, the soul of a Woren female, shamanized no less! What a delicacy! Let the fear entwine with your mind!" Katt was twisting and turning, trying to slip away, but he held on with his multiple tentacles, Katt was caught in his ever-lasting glare, she could not escape his eyes, terror and horror trickled into her brain. "Yes!!" Habaruku slowly said, enjoying her emotions. "I feed on fear! You know you cannot escape, you are going to die here. How do feel?" "I'll come back to haunt you.... You... Bastard!!" Katt hissed. "Such resilience. The only thing you will haunt is a little plot of pain and suffering in my god's realm." Habaruku said, brimming with pleasure. "At least I go... With honor." Katt slowly and deliberately whispered. "Finish it. I despise speeches." Habaruku muttered, and opened his vast maw.  
  
A bolt shot through his eye. He dropped Katt and clenched the wound. "Hey buddy!" Bow hooted and jeered. "Your mother was an octopus! And your father..." Bow took notice of Habaruku's bulbous head. "...An onion!" Habaruku sneered in Bow's direction as Katt rolled away. "C'mon! Are you a coward?" Bow taunted. "If I had a pet as ugly as you, I would shave it's butt and train it to walk backwards!" "Foolish dog!" Habaruku exclaimed. "Feel my wrath!" The evil beast let loose a tirade of lightning, Bow was engulfed in the bright bolts. "AAAAUUUGGHHH!!" Bow screamed in pain as electricity jolted through his body. "Never underestimate the ever lasting power of St Eva!!" Habaruku screeched. "And never underestimate the power of the destined children." Bleu calmly said, and hit the foul monster with a Bolt-X spell; a massive wave of lightning tore into Habaruku's body, destroying the evil flesh. Bow dropped to the ground with a soft thud. Nina released the mighty energy bolt she had been building up. And it slammed into Habaruku's side. "It shall take more then that to stop me!" He cried, and lunged for Nina. Ryu tackled the evil preacher, stabbing away at the moist skin with his knife. "Away with you pest!" Habaruku declared, and shook Ryu off with great difficulty. Ryu landed easily on his feet. And whipped out the mighty sword with one swift motion. "You're mine!" Came a voice to the side. All heads turned to see Katt rushing at top speed (Which was 350 MPH) Habaruku did not have a split second to react, the young Woren blasted through his side, and out the other, leaving sizzling and charred flesh in her wake. "Unnghh!" Habaruku gasped. "I...Hate...Destined...Children...." "We hate you right back, wuss." Bow smirked. "Hey! Let's go!" Ryu declared to the demon. Ryu and Habaruku suddenly became engaged in combat, Habaruku swung one of the still burning tentacles at him, but he dodged it easily. Katt blew a raspberry at the founder of St Eva, and he turned his head to the side. Ryu took this opportunity to swing his giant blade at the perfect position. He caught a glimpse of the creature's eyes as it was swinging its head to face him again. Before the blade reached its mark the demon looked in his eye. The monster that had destroyed his family and town was going to die. And he felt pity in his heart. And relief as well. Habaruku's head flew off; it fell to the ground and began to vaporize with an unholy scream. The body soon followed. Ryu fell to his knees, it was over at last. "Buddy! We did it!" Bow squealed in delight. "I always knew I would see the next Ryu, and maybe the next, and the next, and." Bleu trailed off, and fell into slumber. "Let's go home Ryu." Katt said, placing a shining blue hand on his shoulder. Ryu looked over his shoulder and into the eyes of the Woren gladiator, he had shared this battle with her. "That we shall." Ryu said. "STOP!" Boomed a mighty voice.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Township, the remaining heroes were arguing over whether or not to go find those who had ventured into Gate to help Patty with the dragon. "Listen, Ryu said stay behind and guard the place right? Lets just do what he says and stay." Sten encouraged. "But what if they're hurt." Jean pointed out. "Or worse." "Nina." Rand said, placing his mighty hands gently on Jean's shoulders. "Ryu trusts us enough to let us guard Township, what if demons attacked while we are gone?" "I see your point, but.... Alright." "They'll be back alive Jean, I promise." Rand said. Spar walked into the room with his usual stature. "On one side of the matter Ryu, Nina, Katt, Bow and Deis Bleu could all be dead." Spar said in his monotonic voice. Nina shifted uncomfortably. "And on the other side, they might have succeeded in helping the dragon that guards infinity." Spar said thoughtfully. "Infinity?" Jean asked. "What is this...infinity?" "That is why the local village is called 'Gate'." "Yeah but why......" Sten started. The mighty roaring "STOP!" Brought a halt to all conversation.  
  
"Huh?!" Bow yelped. "What was that?" "It is I, Valerie. Dragon maiden and guardian of the gate to infinity. You, the Destined Children, have defeated one of this Earth's greatest enemies. And you..." The dragon turned her head to Ryu. "I'm so glad to see you again... Son." A collective gasp rushed throughout the group. "My mother?" Ryu choked out. "But.... How?" "You know what buddy?" Bow said, grinning broadly. "You're parents are very Interesting!" "Oh Ryu, how big and strong you've become. I am so very proud of you. You have set into motion the greatest dream of the Dragon clan. To answer your question, when you were just four, a few demons escaped through a breach in the gate to infinity, I had no choice but to become a dragon of this size, and guard the gate, that is, until you returned. There is a prophecy depicting a group of Destined Children, who, when united by a great leader, will find their way to the gate to infinity. And it is there where the prophecy tells no further. You Ryu, you are that great leader, you have led the strongest Destined Children here, and You will lead them to destroy the cause of all this mayhem." The Great Dragon looked at Ryu with glowing warmth. This was their destiny. "But the gate remains sealed. I am the only one here who could open it. Ryu, you must make the choice. You can either descend into the heart of darkness, to strike down the evil that has plagued the world, or you could wait here until the demons arise, and kill them as they emerge. Either way, I know you will make the right choice." Ryu stared for a moment. The fate of the world rested in his hands. He looked up at the great white dragon. "We're going down there." He said fearlessly. The dragon vanished. And in her place was a beautiful woman with dragon like wings. "Ryu, my Destined Child, I will miss you greatly, may our dear Ladon protect and guide you through the terrors that lurk down there." "Mother! No!" Ryu cried. "You can't! I can't lose you again!" "I love you, I will always be with you Ryu, we all have a power within us, yours is the power that will save everything! Goodbye my son...." A blinding light tore into everyone's eyes, Ryu's mother's scream of power cut through their screams of pain as the light temporarily blinded them. When they could see again, the gate to infinity was gone, but Ryu's mother lay at its base. "The life of a Dragon clansman." Diablas said from inside Katt. Ryu fell to his knees in grief. He let his face slid into his hands. He cried. His family was all devastated. All because of those evil creature's ambitions. His friends cried with him, they felt his sorrow. The empty feeling spread throughout the five like ripples in a disturbed pond. Katt rose to her feet, she was finished crying. Her eyes burned with hatred for all the unholy foulness that lurked in cowardice beneath the Earth. She would fight by Ryu's side until either she, or the demon dies. Nina rose as well. Though tears still streamed down her face. She knew what had to be done. She knew Ryu would not hold back at all this time, despite his love for life. She knew he would never stop until Evans lay beneath his feet as a steaming corpse. Such is the responsibility of the destined child. Deis Bleu looked upon Ryu with pride. The mark of a golden heart is the ability to let yourself cry. Ryu had done this before. And it made her proud. Bow whipped out a handkerchief and blew his nose. Creating an amusing noise, but amusing none. He of all the Destined Children there, felt Ryu's pain the worst. That serpent that claws away at the soul. Bow walked to his best friend's side, and put a hand on his back. Katt approached Ryu in time as well. "Ryu." Katt said, touching his shoulder. "Let's kill that wretch, for your mother, for Tiga and Claris, for my aunt Jiji, for Daisy. For all of them." "For my sister, Mina." Nina added, helping Ryu to his feet. Ryu walked over to his mother's body; her mortal shackles were released. They all made short grieving gave Ryu's mother a proper burial by the base of the mountain in a small patch of wildflowers, and again stood in front of the portal that held nothing but blackness and sorrow. Ryu now had a firm grip on his destiny; it was standing there. Right in front of him. A vast maw from which many demons emerged, but they would enter this place and reap forth through the plaguing corruption, the redemption of the world. "Let's go." Ryu whispered. They ventured into the gate and into infinity.... 


End file.
